Flash memory is a commonly used type of non-volatile memory in widespread use as mass storage for consumer electronics, such as digital cameras and portable digital music players for example. The density of a presently available Flash memory component, consisting of 2 stacked dies, can be up to 32 Gbits (4 GB), which is suitable for use in popular USB Flash drives, since the size of one Flash component is small.
The advent of 8 mega pixel digital cameras and portable digital entertainment devices with music and video capabilities has spurred demand for ultra-high capacities to store the large amounts of data, which cannot be met by the single Flash memory device. Therefore, multiple Flash memory devices are combined together into a memory system to effectively increase the available storage capacity. For example, Flash storage densities of 20 GB may be required for such applications.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a prior art flash memory system 10 integrated with a host system 12. Flash memory system 10 includes a memory controller 14 in communication with host system 12, and multiple non-volatile memory devices 16. The host system 12 includes a processing device such as a microcontroller, microprocessor, or a computer system. The Flash memory system 10 of FIG. 1 is configured to include one channel 18, where memory devices 16 are connected in parallel to channel 18. Those skilled in the art will understand that the memory system 10 can have more or less than four memory devices connected to it.
Channel 18 includes a set of common buses, which include data and control lines that are connected to all its corresponding memory devices. Each memory device is enabled/disabled with respective chip select signals CE#1, CE#2, CE#3 and CE#4, provided by memory controller 14. The “#” indicates that the signal is an active low logic level signal. The memory controller 14 is responsible for issuing commands and data, via the channel 18, to a selected memory device based on the operation of the host system 12. Data read from the memory devices is transferred via the channel 18 back to the memory controller 14 and host system 12. Operation of flash memory system 10 can be asynchronous or synchronous. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a synchronous system that uses a clock CLK, which is provided in parallel to each memory device 16. Flash memory system 10 is generally referred to as a multi-drop configuration, in which the memory devices 16 are connected in parallel with respect to channel 18.
In Flash memory system 10, non-volatile memory devices 16 may be (but not necessarily) substantially identical to each other, and are typically implemented as NAND flash memory devices. Those skilled in the art will understand that flash memory is organized into banks, and each bank is organized into blocks to facilitate block erasure. Most commercially available NAND flash memory devices are configured to have two banks of memory.
There are specific issues that will adversely impact performance of the system. The configuration of Flash memory system 10 imposes physical performance limitations. Wth the large number of parallel signals extending across the system, the signal integrity of the signals they carry will be degraded by crosstalk, signal skew, and simultaneous switching noise (SSN). Power consumption in such a configuration becomes an issue as each signal track between the flash controller and flash memory devices is frequently charged and discharged for signaling. With increasing system clock frequencies, the power consumption will increase.
There is also a practical limit to the number of memory devices which can be connected in parallel to the channel since the drive capability of a single memory device is small relative to the loading of the long signal tracks. Furthermore, as the number of memory devices increase, more chip enable signals (CE#) are required, and the clock signal CLK will need to be routed to the additional memory devices. Clock performance issues due to extensive clock distribution are well known in the art, which would need to be addressed. Therefore, in order to accommodate a memory system having a large number of memory devices, either a controller having more channels must be used, or and/or the system will need to be clocked at a lower frequency. A controller configured to have multiple channels and additional chip enable signals increases the cost of the memory system. Otherwise, the memory system is limited to a small number of memory devices.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a memory system device architecture capable of high speed operation while overcoming issues associated with the prior art memory system having memory devices connected in parallel to each other.